Only A Kiss
by Bookwormbybee
Summary: A routine akuma attack brings rise to some not-so-routine feelings... [Adralya. wHAT have I done! so much rarepair! idk. Submitted for the Amino No Ship Hate Challenge. Enjoy]


**For the record I do NOT ship this.**

 **I didn't even imagine this ship could exist.**

 **This was just the pair I was assigned for the Amino NSHChallenge [No Ship Hate Challenge]** **And I'm actually surprised with how well it turned out. Go figure.**

 **Anywho here you go.**

 **X=X=X=X=X**

"How _could_ you!?"

Alya blinked and took a cautious step back. Her best friend's harsh, accusing words had felt like a physical blow.

The two of them stood on the front steps of the school, Marinette nearly at the bottom step as she stared up at Alya. The area surrounding them had grown uneasily quiet as the outburst drew several of their classmate's attention.

Alya opened her mouth to explain herself, _defend_ herself. But any words she was about to say refused to come out as she studied the noirette before her.

Marinette's steady gaze felt like a ton of bricks. The girl looked like a vessel of righteous fury as she gripped the straps of her backpack. Her fists tightened as if she was trying to strangle the life from them. She stood wearily, feet planted firmly, ready for either fight or flight.

Marinette's blue eyes had always been an open book to Alya. But this time the blogger wished that they weren't, because she could see every emotion flitting through the quickly dampening eyes.

Noticing that Alya wasn't going to answer, Marinette finally asked the question Alya was dreading.

"...how long?"

It came out in a quiet whisper. And the sound almost made Alya's heart shatter. She pursed her lips, debating what to say. She didn't want to answer, she hadn't intended any of this to happen.

 _"How long?!"_ Marinette said more forcefully, trying in vain to keep the quiver out of her voice.

To her surprise, Alya's first thought was to lie. Maybe it would help soften the blow if she didn't know the whole truth. But she quickly discarded the thought. After all the secrets, she could at least try to make up for it by being completely honest now. Marinette deserved that much.

"Three weeks ago."

The words dropped from her lips like lead.

Three weeks ago when Alya started feeling guilty.

Three weeks ago when Alya's whole life was turned on its head.

Three weeks ago when Alya had been kissed by Adrien Agreste.

And she had kissed him _back._

 **~Three Weeks Previously~**

Chat Noir was getting tired of Passionfruit.

Hawkmoth's latest villain was that of a young girl in a frilly, aproned, red dress. Her hair was done up in braids woven with flowers and leaves. To make it weirder, she had a ridiculously fancy hat perched atop her head. And finally, on her arm was slung a beautiful picnic basket filled with a wide variety of fruits.

Which she kept chucking at people. Of course.

"Nobody has enough passion for anything anymore!" The girl shrieked, grabbing a fruit and throwing it at a nearby bystander. The unfortunate soul suddenly straightened and began to perform an intricate ballet.

As the battle progressed, it seemed that the fruit affected people differently. Some danced, or began singing, some declared they would run for mayor and started handing out flyers. More than a few grabbed the nearest attractive person and locked lips. One citizen even smashed in the window of a jewelry shop and took off with stolen goods.

All in all, it was absolute _chaos._

Chat Noir had already used his cataclysm and he only had a few seconds left. He glanced around to see if the coast was clear before dropping out of sight and detransforming.

Adrien caught Plagg just before he floated to the ground. The kwami gave a tired groan, grumbling about cheese. Adrien couldn't oblige, he had left his stash at school and didn't have any on hand. He gently scolded his own carelessness before peeking around the corner to check on the fight.

Ladybug seemed to have a pretty good handle on things. But there were still lots of civilians scattered about with the potential of getting hurt. And as per usual, a certain amateur reporter just had to put herself in danger.

A more destructive victim of Passionfruit had damaged a nearby structure. And it was definitely going to collapse, but the plaid-clad reporter was too focused on the fight to notice.

Without thinking, and despite Plagg's weak protests, Adrien dashed forward. He grabbed her, just as Passionfruit targeted her with a projectile, pulling her to safety. He sighed in mild frustration. It always worried him that his friend insisted on putting herself in harm's way just for the sake of a scoop.

"Jeez Alya," Adrien began. "You really ought to- _mmmh!?"_ He was cut off as Alya suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

The blond was too surprised to even pull away.

' _WHAT IS HAPPENING?!'_

But the question faded as his mind seemed to short circuit.

All thoughts were tossed out the window as Adrien felt the spark of her lips on his, her arms wrapped around his neck. He felt his hand move to gently cup her cheek and brush against her hair. It was like electricity.

' _Wh- what is... happen... ing?'_

The half formed thought made its way to his conscious mind. But it was quickly brushed aside as Alya pulled him closer, tangling her fingers in his hair. He barely registered the familiar shout that echoed through the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The first thing Alya registered was the the familiar sensation of Ladybug's magic washing over her.

The next thing she registered was her hands gripping silken locks as she kissed someone. A very gentlemanly someone actually. Perhaps a little inexperienced, but still very much a good kisser.

Mind you, she noted this over the span of a minute before finally pulling away in embarrassment. Alya knew immediately what had happened; she had been hit by one of Passionfruit's attacks and had grabbed some poor soul to make out with.

To make it worse she hadn't stopped after she was released from the akumatized villains' control. And she honestly couldn't explain why. Alya looked up to apologize but the words died in her throat as she looked into the half-lidded, dazed eyes of none other than Paris's top teenage supermodel.

Adrien Agreste.

Flippity flippin' _Adrien Agreste._

 _HOLY- I Jus-_

 _I-Just-Kissed-My-Best-Friend's-crush-Holy-Sh-!_

"...Alya?"

The blogger started at the sound of her name. She wanted to slap herself for letting his breathless voice make her heart beat faster. She felt her face heat up, no doubt making her look as bright red as Ladybug.

"To be clear that was only because of the akuma!" She blurted out, her dry throat making her voice squeak, thereby sounding far less intimidating than she intended it to. A blatant lie.

Adrien just stared at her with a look she couldn't quite place. Shock? Disbelief? ...Sadness? Something _else?_

Honestly she didn't want to stick around and find out. So she straightened and poked him in the chest. "This never happened. Got it?"

Adrien blinked idly before cautiously nodding, apparently still dumbstruck.

Satisfied, Alya spun on her heel and started to walk away. She wanted to get away before she had time to actually _think_ about what happened. But she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Did- um... "

"Adrien." She said quickly. "Just forget about it."

He let go as she pulled away from him. And with that she continued down the street.

"Alya wait!" Adrien followed after her. "Can we- can we talk about what just... _happened?"_ He got out before he lost his nerve.

"I _told_ you." She replied without sparing him a glance. "It was only a kiss. No big deal."

Adrien seemed to scoff in disbelief at that. "No big deal? Alya that was the first time I-" He abruptly cut himself off, his cheeks went red with embarrassment. Why was he even pursuing this? He loved Ladybug right?! His best friend. His partner. His lady.

So _why_ was his mind in such a haze?! He pursed his lips and grabbed her wrist so she'd stop walking.

"Agreste I swear to-" Alya spun on him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Just _listen_ to me!" Adrien pleaded, taking an interest in his shoes. "After Ladybug fixed everything... you didn't pull away."

"Neither did you!" She snapped back, causing him to jump. But she seemed surprised at herself and flushed.

Adrien blinked at her, choosing his next words carefully. "Did you maybe... feel something?" A timid half smile tugged at his lips.

Alya immediately opened her mouth to deny it. But... she couldn't. Because... well...

"I- I don't know." She managed, refusing to look at him. "...maybe?"

"Alya I..." Adrien brought his hand to her cheek, inviting her to meet his gaze. The poor guy looked just as confused as she felt and yet...

When had he moved this close to her?

When did his lips timidly press against hers once again?

When exactly did her arms wrap around his neck for the second time that day?

And why did neither of them seem to have any intention of pulling away?

How did this even happen?

Alya only had one last rational thought before melting into the feeling of Adrien's arms around her.

 _Marinette's going to_ kill _me._

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **Aaannndd it's over. _Thank goodness_.**

 **Please tell me what you thought about it! And check out some of my other fics!**

 **And before you ask: NO. I will _NOT_ be doing a follow up fic or anything like that. I'm not touching this ship again _thank you very much._ So _please_ don't ask. My willpower is next to zero.**

 **If you want to find me on Amino my username is:**

 ** _Bookworm Queen Bee_**

 **I post fanart and other stuff feel free to check it out!**


End file.
